1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter having a replaceable and positionable plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
People cannot live without electric appliances in contemporary life. Both electric appliances and chargers for electric appliances need to be equipped with a power plug plugged in a power outlet to acquire an operating power therefor. Besides wallmount power outlet, a power plug can be plugged in a receptacle of an extension power cord. As the power plugs of the electric appliances and chargers usually have circuits or transformer in the plugs, the sizes of the power plugs tend to be relatively bulky. Therefore, when being plugged in a power outlet, the power plugs easily block other receptacles of the power outlet, prevent other plugs from being plugged in, and limit the number of the receptacles in use.